Untitle
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: No Summary but this YunJae
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Untittle**

**Author : Ardiana Cassiopeia II**

**Cast : **** Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

** Go Ahra**

** Park Kyurei**

**Other Cast : **** Park Yoochun**

** Kim Junsu**

** Shim Changmin**

**Shim Chaekyoung**

** Song Soo Byung **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, and Sad **

**Warning : Cerita ini murni keluar dari kepalaku. Ini FF pertamaku, jika ada yang tidak suka diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan FF ini, Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran kayak nyamuk. **

**NB : No Bash tapi kritik dan saran diterima. Jika ingin meneruskan baca warning dulu dan mantapkan hati, Ukey...? :p**

.

.

_DongBang Univercity_ adalah sebuah universitas internasional yang dibangun oleh Keluarga Park. Di dalam Universitas tersebut terdapat lima orang _namja_ populer keturunan keluarga kaya raya yang sangat disegani. Mereka tidak lain, Jung Yunho anak tunggal dari keluarga Jung yang ayahnya pemilik salah satu pusat perbelajaan terbesar di Seoul, Yunho sosok _namja_ yang memiliki mata setajam musang dan kadar ketampanan yang bisa dikatakan mendekati sempurna. Kim Jaejoong seorang _namja_ cantik yang memiliki berbagai keahlian dan terlahir dari keluarga Kim yang memiliki sebagian Rumah Sakit di Seoul. Park Yoochun anak pertama dari keluarga Park si pemilik Universitas dan ayahnya yang seorang Menteri Pendidikan, Yoochun sosok _namja_ yang perhatian dan penyayang. Kim Junsu _namja_ imut yang sangat ceria dan memiliki suara yang unik, Junsu adalah salah satu pewaris Hotel ternama di Seoul, Shim Changmin anak pertama dari keluarga Shim dan memiliki _namdongsaeng_ yang bernama _Shim_ Chaekyoung, Changmin sosok _evil_ yang memiliki _hoby_ makan diatas rata-rata, tapi bagi keluarga Shim hal itu bukanlah masalah karena mereka memilik beberapa restaurant ternama di Seoul.

.

.

Mereka berlima adalah sahabat yang telah terikat benang merah, dan tak satu manusia pun yang mampu memutuskan tali persahabatan itu. Mereka saling berbagi, membantu, dan selalu ada disaat suka maupun duka. Meskipun mereka terlahir di keluarga terpandang namun mereka tidak menyombongkan diri dan memiliki sosialisasi yang besar.

"Hyung...!" panggil Changmin dengan suara tenor yang membuat empat _namja_ dan penghuni universitas menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"_Yah_! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Kami tidak tuli Minnie." Seru Jaejoong kesal.

"Hehehe... _Mianhae hyung_..." Changmin membalas seruan _hyung_ cantiknya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak Minnie...?" tanya Yoochun.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat...?" timpal Junsu.

"Pasti karena dia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya." Kata Yunho dengan nada datar.

"_Hyung_... Kau benar sekali." jawaban Changmin mampu membuat syok ketiga _namja_ di depannya kecuali Yunho yang hapal betul tentang kelakuan Changmin.

.

.

Changmin melangkah menuju kantin dengan semangat diikuti keempat sahabatnya. Namun setelah duduk banyak penghuni universitas yang berteriak-teriak histeris melihat kedatangan YunJaeYooSuMin.

"Berisik." teriak Changmin yang membuat para _yeoja_ semakin berteriak histeris.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" bentak Yunho yang langsung membuat para _yeoja_ diam membisu.

"Yun, Kau tidak boleh seperti itu." kata Jaejoong.

"Maafkan perkataan Yunho ne...?" kata Yoochun yang dibalas anggukan.

"_Annyeong_..." sapa Junsu. "Kami ingin makan dengan tenang jadi jangan berisik _ne_...?" lanjutnya.

.

.

Di DongBang Univercity tersebut Yunho, Junsu, dan Changmin berada di jurusan bisnis. Jaejoong memilih jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Yoochun memilih jurusan Psikolog.

"_Boojae_." Panggil Yunho sayang.

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_ Yunnie..?" tanya Jaejoong. Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling fenomenal di DongBang Univercity.

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara...?" tanya Yunho.

"Emm..."

"_Boo_..."

"Kurasa tidak ada. _Waeyo_ Yunnie?"

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu, _Boo_."

"Eh...? Maksud Yunnie...?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Nanti kau juga tahu _Boo_." Jawab Yunho dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir hatinya.

.

.

Jaejoong sibuk memilih baju yang akan dipakainya nanti malam. Jaejoong menyiapkan segalanya agar nanti malam dia tampil menawan di depan Yunnie _bear_nya.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"_Annyeong_."

"Oh. Rupanyanya kau Yunho-_ah_. Masuklah." kata Kim Heechul lbu Jaejoong.

"Jonggie dimana _Ahjumma_?" tanya Yunho.

"Joongie di kamarnya. Akan _Ahjumma_ panggil. Kau duduklah dulu."

"_Ne_."

"Yunho-_ah_." sapa Kim Hanggeng ayah Kim Jae Joong.

"_Annyeong_ _Ahjussi_." sapa Yunho.

"Duduklah." Perintah Hanggeng.

"_Ne_."

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

"Mereka baik, _Ahjussi_."

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong dari tangga seraya melangkah menuruni anak tangga bersama ibunya.

"..." Yunho terpana dengan penampilan JaeJoong yang mengenakan skiny jeans yang dipadukan sweater baby blue dan sepasang sepatu boot elegan yang membuat si empunya terlihat menawan dan cantik.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong menggoyayang-goyangkan bahu Yunho.

"_Boo_..."

"_Waeyo_ Yunnie...?"

"Kau... Kau terlihat cantik Joongie." kata-kata Yunho mampu membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"_Gomawo_..." kata Jaejoong malu.

.

.

Yunho membuat sebuah taman khusus yang ditanami ribuan bunga mawar disekeliling taman itu. Terdapat jalan setapak menuju pendopo yang sepanjang sisinya terdapat llilin merah yang menyala dengan indahnya. Disamping kiri jalan setapa terdapat ratusan bunga mawar merah yang membentuk sebuah bintang dan ditengahnya terdapat sebuah lampu berbentuk love. Di samping kiri jalan setapak terdapat sebuah air terjun buatan dengan kolam yana melingkari pendopo dan didalamnya hidup 100 ekor ikan koi. Ujung jalan setapak terhubung jempatan kayu menuju pendopo. Pendopo tersebut seluas 5X5 meter, bergaya arsitektur yunani, dindingnya yang berwarna putih dan terdapat banyak ukiran disetiap sisi dinding, disetiap sisi penyangga pendopo dihiasi balon berwarna merah berbentuk _love_. Meja bundar berwarna putih yang terlindungi kain putih. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah lilin yang menyala dan sebuah vas yang terdapat setangkai bunga mawar.

"_Eotteokkhae Boojae_?" tanya Yunho.

"Yunnie?" panggil Jaejoong.

"_Ne. Waeyo Boo_...?"

"Ba... Bagaimana..." Jaejoong tak sanggup melajutkan kata-katanya. Dia hanya mampu menangis dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Boo_? Kenapa kau menangis...?" tanyanya dengan khawatir karena melihat sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"..."

"Apa kau tidak menyukai kejutan yang kubuat, _Boo_...?" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"..."

"_Uljima ne_..." pinta Yunho.

"Yunnie... Hiks... Hiks..." panggil Jaejoong dengan isak tangis yang semakin mereda.

"_Ne. Waeyo Boo_?" tanya yunho yang melonggarkan pelukan dan menatap _doe eyes_ milik kekasihnya.

"Kapan Yunnie menyiapkan semua ini...?" tanya Jaejoong yang penasaran dengan ulah kekasihnya yang sangat romantis.

"Satu bulan yang lalu _Boo_. Tadi sore, semua dekorasi di taman ini selesai." jelas Yunho.

"Kenapa Yunnie membuatkan semua ini untuk Joongie...?"

"Biar nae _Boo_jae tahu kalau Yunnie hanya mencintai _Boo_jae seorang. Dan di hati Yunnie yang terdalam hanya ada nama _Boo_jae yang tersimpan, bukan nama orang lain."

"Yunnie benar-benar mencintai Joongie seorang...?"

"_Ne, Boo. Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae nae Boojae_..." ucap yunho tulus seraya mencium _chery lips_ merekah milik Jaejoong.

"_Nado saranghae_ Yunnie _Bear_..." balas Jaejoong disela ciuman mereka.

.

.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lembut dan membawanya berjalan menuju pendopo. Saat keduanya berada di depan meja Yunho mengambil sebuket bunga mawar di atas meja yang terdiri dari sepuluh tangkai mawar putih yang melambangkan kesucian, enam tangkai bunga mawar biru yang melambangkan kasih sayang yang tak terbatas, dan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta tulus hanya untuk satu orang.

"_Boo_. Aku hanya bisa memberikan sebuket bunga mawar ini. Aku memang bukanlah _namja_ yang romantis, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, hanya dirimu yang cintai." Yunho menyerahkan buket bunga itu yang diterima Jaejoong dengan haru.

"Yun... Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari setiap perlakuan dan kejutan yang kau beri sangatlah berarati untukku. Bagiku semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"_Jeongmalyeo_...?" tanyaYunho tak percaya.

"_Ne. Gomawo_ Yunnie _bear_." Jaejoong memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir hati itu.

"_Boo_, duduklah. Kita akan mulai acaranya." Yunho menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk. Yunho pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan Jaejoong.

Musik dimainkan, para pemusik mulai menggesek violin dan cello mereka. Hidangan satu persatu muncul berurutan. Suasana sangat romantis dan membuat siapapun iri untuk merasakannya juga. Ya. Benar kata pepatah, Cinta itu butuh tindakan bukan hanya buaalan semata. Yunho mampu membuktikan cintanya pada Jaejoong, sebuah tindakan yang baik tanpa menyalahi aturan.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti, kehidupan terus berputar bagaikan roda. Percintaan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan dengan indahnya, membuat satu demi satu kenangan manis yang disimpan dalam memori hati. Persahabatan antara mereka dan ketiga temannya pun terjaga dengan terasa waktu telah terlewati begitu cepat, tahun ajaran telah berganti. Baik Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, maupun Changmin, sibuk memfokuskan diri meraih cita-cita mereka. Mereka yang telah lulus akhirnya memulai bekerja di bidang masing-masing. Yunho yang diangkat oleh ayahnya menjadi CEO di pusat perbelanjaan sang ayah, Jaejoong memulai bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis saraf, Yoochun yang menjadi psikolog ternama, Junsu yang melanjutkan usaha perhotelan milik keluarganya, dan Changmin juga meneruskan bisnis restaurant keluarga yang membuat dirinya mampu mencicipi setiap makanan yang ada disana. Bukankah ini sangat menakjubkan? Semua berjuang demi masa depan mereka.

.

.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Untittle II**

**Author : Ardiana Cassiopeia II**

**Cast : **** Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

** Go Ahra**

** Park Kyurei**

**Other Cast : **** Park Yoochun**

** Kim Junsu**

** Shim Changmin**

**Shim Chaekyoung**

** Song Soo Byung**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, and Sad **

**Warning : Cerita ini murni keluar dari kepalaku. Ini FF pertamaku,,jika ada yang tidak suka diperbolehkan untuk m eninggalkan FF ini, Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran kayak nyamuk. **

**NB : No Bash tapi kritik dan saran diterima. Jika ingin meneruskan baca warning dulu dan mantapkan hati, Ukey...? :p**

Hari berganti, waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti, kehidupan terus berputar bagaikan roda. Percintaan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan dengan indahnya, membuat satu demi satu kenangan manis yang tersimpan dalam memori hati. Persahabatan antara mereka dan ketiga temannya pun terjaga dengan baik. Tak terasa waktu telah terlewati begitu cepat, tahun ajaran telah berganti. Baik Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, maupun Changmin, sibuk memfokuskan diri meraih cita-cita mereka. Mereka yang telah lulus akhirnya memulai bekerja di bidang masing-masing. Yunho yang diangkat oleh ayahnya menjadi CEO di pusat perbelanjaan sang ayah, Jaejoong memulai bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis saraf, Yoochun yang menjadi psikolog ternama, Junsu yang melanjutkan usaha perhotelan milik keluarganya, dan Changmin juga meneruskan bisnis restaurant keluarga yang membuat dirinya mampu mencicipi setiap makanan yang ada di sana. Bukankah ini sangat menakjubkan? Semua berjuang demi masa depan mereka.

"Yoo _hyung_... Apa kabar kabar...? sapa Yoochun.

"Hai chun." Balas Yunho.

"Jaejoong _hyung_, Junsu, Changmin _eodiga_...?" Yoochun langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping Yunho.

"Mereka dalam perjalan dan sebentar lagi akan sampai." Jawab Yunho.

"_Hyung_..."

"Hmm..."

"_Yah_! _Hyung_!" Yoochun kesal karna tak dihiraukan Yunho.

"_Wae_...? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan...?"

"_Hyung_, bagaimana hari minggu besok kita kumpul-kumpul lagi...?"

"Memang sekarang kita tidak sedang berkumpul, Chun...?" tanya Yunho dengan 1000 kebingungannya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, _Hyung_." Bela Yoochun. "Maksudku, kita berkumpul dengan pacar masing-masing dan saling mengenalkan satu sama lain. Kalau tidak punya pacar bawa saudara juga boleh. Hehehe..." cengir Yoochun.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti dengan mereka."

"Oke!"

Setelah menunggu sedikit lama, akhirnya Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu pun datang. Mereka segera bergabung dengan Yunho dan Yoochun. Yoochun yang sudah tidak tahan menyampaikan idenya, akhirnya dia mengungkapkan semuanya dan disutujui oleh semua pihak.

"Memang kau datang dengan siapa, Chun...?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Dengan _yeoja chingu_ku, _Hyung_. " jawab Yoochun semangat. "Kalau Hyung...?"

"Kau pasti tahu, besok aku datang dengan siapa." Jawab Jaejoong enteng.

"_Yah_! _Boo_... Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu...?" manyun Yunho.

"Yunnie... Tanpa aku jawab, semua tahu aku akan datang denganmu." kata Jaejoong lembut.

~Chuu~

"_Yah_! Kenapa kau menciumku...?" kesal Jaejoong.

"Karna kau sangat cantik, _Boo_..." Yunho tersenyum melihat kekasih cantiknya yang kesal.

"Aku tampan, Yunnie." Sungut Jaejoong.

"Kau _namja_ cantik sekaligus tampan, _Hyung_. Hahaha..." tawa Yoochun pun meledak.

"Benar..." timpal Junsu.

"Oke! Besok kita akan kumpul di _Red Caffe_ puku 10. Karna aku tidak punya _yeoja chingu_ atau _namja chingu_, aku akan datang dengan _namdongsaeng_ku." Changmin yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Pasti kau dan adikmu akan mengadakan lomba makan besar." cibir Junsu.

"Terserah." jawab Changmin.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan berbincang-bincang dan menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Tak terasa malam telah tiba, Junsu, Yochun dan Changmin segera pulang, sedangkan Jaejoong yang berangkat tadi dijemput Junsu, akhirnya dia pulang diantar Yunho. Namun mereka berdua pergi ke Sungai Han sebelum pulang.

"_Boo_... Aku merindukanmu..." kata Yunho seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"_Nado_ _Yunnie_.." jawab Jaejoong tulus.

"Sampai kapanpun aku hanya akan mencintaimu seorang, _Boo_." Yunho pun mencium _chery lips_ Jaejoong. Ciuman penuh cinta tertuangan dalam satu rasa. Rasa tulus tanpa ada kebohongan. Jaejoong pun mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Yun... Berjanjilah padaku. Kau hanya akan mencintaiku seorang dan kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Jika sekali kau mengkhianati, aku tidak akan memafkanmu sampai kapanpun. Dan kau pun tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan lukanya. Jika saat itu benar-benar terjadi, aku akan menjauh darimu." Kata Jaejoong dengan serius. Entah kenapa, dia memiliki firasat yang buruk. Sebuah keburukan yang akan menghampiri mereka tidak lama lagi.

"I swear, Boo."

"Yun... Jika kita memang tidak berjodoh, kita harus merelakan perasaan kita satu sama lain."

"_Boo_. Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? Jika itu terjadi, aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai maut memisahkan kita." Yunho merasa Jaejoong tengah gelisah memikirkan suatu hal yan tak dia ketahui.

"Aku tahu. Yun... Bisakah kita pulang sekarang..?"

"_Arasseo_. _Kajja_ kita pulang."

.

.

Jaejoong merasa khawatir, jika firasat buruk yang dia rasakan menjadi kenyataan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho. Dia takut hal buruk itu benar-benar terjadi. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa jauh dari Yunho.

"_Boo_... Kita sudah sampai." Yunho mencoba menyadarkan Jaejoong yang tengah melamun. Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya melamun, sampai-sampai dia tak sadar sudah berada di pekarangan rumahnya.

" Ahh... _Ne_... _Gomawo_ Yunnie." Jaejoong pun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Jaejoong pun melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

"_Boo_..." seru Yunho sebelum Jaejoong melangkah masuk kerumahnya.

"_Waeyo_ Yunnie?" Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu rumah karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"_Saranghae_ _Boo_jae." Yunho langsung mencium _chery_ _lips_ itu dan melumatnya dengan penuh cinta seakan ia tidak ingin kehilangan _Boojae_nya. Jaejoong pun hanya pasrah dan membalas ciuman Yunho.

.

.

Yunho bergegas menuju mobilnya, setelah melihat Jaejoong masuk kerumah. Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Namun ditengah perjalanan Yunho tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berlari didepan mobilnya. Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_...?" tanya Yunho karna khawatir. Dia tidak tahu kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba menerobos lampu merah khusus penyebrangan pelajan kaki.

"_Ne_... _Naneun_ _gwaenchana_..." Jawab orang itu yang tak lain seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang sedikit ikal, dan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"_Mianhae agasshi_... Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Sesal Yunho.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf..." jawab yeoja itu sedikit menggantung.

"Yunho... Jung Yunho... Itu namaku..." Yunho yang tahu jika yeoja di depannya ini bingung harus memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan apa. Akhirnya Yunho memperkenalkan namanya.

"Ahh... _Ne_ Yunho-_ssi_... _Jeongmal mianhae_... Aku Ahra... Go Ahra..."

"Ayo kuantar kau ke Rumah sakit." ajak Yunho.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot... Aku baik-baik saja Yunho-_ssi_."

"Baiklah. Ayo berdirilah..." Yunho membantu Ahra berdiri karena sedari tadi _yeoja_ itu terduduk di aspal jalanan yang keras.

"Akh... _Appoyo_..." ringis Ahra kesakitan.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit. Agar luka-lukamu ini tidak tinfeksi." Omel Yunho.

"Ahh _ne... arrasseo... Gomawo_ Yunho-_ssi_." Jawab Ahra disertai senyuman khasnya.

.

.

Mereka melesat menuju ke salah satu Rumah Sakit di Seoul yang tak lain Rumah Sakit tempat Jaejoong bekerja sebagai Dokter spesialis saraf. Di dalam mobil, Ahra tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Yunho, seolah terhipnotis akan ketampanan _namja_ disampingnya yan terlihat fokus menyetir.

"Tampan... Wajahnya pun tegas... Apa dia sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_...? Pasti yang menjadi _yeojachingu_nya sangat beruntung." pikir Ahra.

"Ahra-_ssi_... Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku...?" tanya Yunho pada Ahra. Yunho seolah risih karna _yeoja_ disampingnya tidak berhenti menatapnya dari tadi.

"_Mi_... _Mian_... _Mianhae_ Yunho-_ssi_... Jeongmal _mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud..." gagap Ahra. _Yeoja_ itu tersentak dari lamunannya karna mendengar Yunho yang tiba-tiba menegurnya. Ahra menundukkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan _namja_ di sampingnya yang entah sejak kapan telah memikat hatinya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_."jawab Yunho dengan sedikit senyuman. Dia tidak ingin dipandang sebagai orang yang kaku dan dingin oleh semua orang. Mau tak mau dia mencoba bersikap baik pada _yeoja_ di sampingnya.

"Senyumannya benar-benar telah menghipnotisku. Aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya." batin Ahra.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Ahra ke Rumah Sakit Yunho langsung mengantar Ahra ke rumahnya agar dia bisa pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lelah. Bila tidak ada peristiwa tabrakan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin dia sudah tertidur di ranjang _king size_nya yang sangat empuk.

"Gomawo Yunho-_ssi_... Kau sudah mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit dan mengantarku pulang. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Kata Ahra sambil tersenyunm manis.

"_Ne_... Aku harus pulang sekarang." Kata Yunho.

"Ahh... _Arasseo_." Ahra keluar dari mobil Yunho. " Sekali lagi, gomawo Yunho-_ssi_."

"_Cheonmaneyo_." Yunho melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah _yeoja_ yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Jung Yunho kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku akan mendapatkanmu dan membuatmu berada disisiku. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya aku akan mendapatkanmu. Agar orang-orang tidak akan mencacimakiku lagi atas dosa yang telah aku perbuat." tekad Ahra kian bulat untuk mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho sepenuhnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sejak dia bertemu Yunho tadi, dia sudah merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu. Dan dia akan menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan Yunho. Walaupun dengan cara licik nan laknat sekalipun, seperti seorang iblis yang siap mencengkeram mangsanya tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

.

.

Hari minggu yang ditunggu-tunggupun telah datang. Di dalam _Red Caffe_, terlihat enam _namja_ dan dua _yeoja_ sedang berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang.

"_Hyung_... Sesuai janjiku... Perkenalkan _yeojachingu_ku namanya Yoon Eun Hye. Dia cantik bukan...?" Yoochun tersenyum bangga hingga membuat wajah Eun Hye merona karna malu.

"_Naneun_ Yoo Eun Hye _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_..." Eun Hye memperkenalkan dirinya seraya tersenyum manis.

"_Naneun_ Shim Chae Kyoung _imnida_. _Namdongsaeng_ Shim Changmin. _Bangapseumnida_..." kata Chae Kyoung.

"Pasti kau sama dengan _hyung_mu yang _food_ _monster_." Cibir Junsu.

"Lalu kenapa...? Dasar si pantat bebek!" sengit Chae Kyoung.

"_Yah_!" teriak Junsu kesal.

"Rasakan. Hahaha..." tawa _evil_ Changmin terdengar.

"Adik kakak sama saja." Kata Junsu.

"_Oppa_... _Geumanhae_..." kata _yeoja_ yang duduk di samping Junsu. " Ahh... Aku belum memperkenalkan diri _ne_...? _Naneun_ Song Soo Byung _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_..."

"Dia _yeojachingu_ku." Timpal Junsu.

"Kau Soo Byung...?" tanya Yoochun. Dia takut salah dengar.

"Bukannya dia sudah memperkenalkan diri!? Apa kau tidak dengar..? kata Junsu malas.

"_Aish_...! Kau ini!" kesal Yoochun. " kesal Yoochun. " Kau benar Soo Byung...?"

"Yoochun _oppa ne_...?" tanya Soo Byung.

"_Ne_..."

"_Ne_ _oppa_... _Nae_ Soo Byung teman Kyurei saat _Junior_ _High_ _School_."

"Kalian saling kenal...?" Junsu bingung akan interaksi mereka yang seolah-olah telah lama saling kenal.

"Dia teman _nae yeodongsaeng_, Suie..." jelas Yoochun.

"Kyurei...? Apa yang kalian maksud itu Park Kyu Rei...? Fofografer di Jepang itu...?" timpal Chae Kyoung.

"Ya dia seorang fotografer dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana. Kau mengenal adikku...?" bingung Yoochun.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di Tokyo... Dan aku cukup mengenal baik dia."

"Aku merindukan Kyurei..." timpal Soo Byung dan Eun Hye berbarengan.

"Hah... Aku jadi merindukan setan kecilku..." Yoochun menghela napas.

.

.

Mereka berbincang-bincang dan saling memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain. Candaan pun tak terelakan. Apalagi saat Shim Changmin dan Shim Chaekyoung berlomba adu makan banyak, menambah keseruan saat itu. Namun ditengah keseruan itu, Yoochun menerima sebuah panggilan telpon. Yoochun segera memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_..." kata Yoochun.

"_Yeoboseyo.. Oppa bogoshippeoyo.." kata orang diseberang sana yang tak lain Park Kyurei, yeodongsaeng kesayangannya._

"_Yah_! Setan kecil... _Nado_ _bogoshippeoyo_.. Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul, _eoh_...?"

"_Secepatnya oppa. Ahh... bagaimana Seoul sekarang ini...?" tanyanya penasaran._

"Sangat berbeda. Semua sudah berubah... _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sangat merindukanmu.."

"_Aku juga merindukan mereka oppa..." lirih Kyurei di seberang sana._

"_Arrasseo_... Ahh aku hampir lupa.."

"_Hehhh...? bingung Kyurei..."_

"Temanmu, Soo Byung dan Chae Kyoung ada di sini." Jelas Yoochun yang mendengar adiknya sedikit bingung.

"_Jinjjayo...? Oppa, sampaikan salamku pada mereka ne...? Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku Oppa. Bye..."_

"_Ne_... _Bye_ Kyurei-_ah_..." Yoochun memutuskan panggilan telponnya dan kembali ke teman-temannya.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir cepat dan mereka semua memutuskan pulang. Saat Yunho membuka pintu kafe, dari arah berlawanan seorang _yeoja_ terburu-buru masuk dan tidak sengaja menabrak Yunho, hingga membuat Yunho terhuyung ke belakang membentur tubuh Yoochun.

"_Yah_! Apa kau tidak punya mata, _eoh_?!" bentak Yunho.

"_Mianhae_..." jawab _yeoja_ itu dan mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat orang yang ditabraknya. "Yunho-_ssi_...?"

"_Nugu_ _Bear_...?" tanya Jaejoong bingung karena _yeoja_ di depannya mengenal _namjachingu_nya.

"Ohh... Ternyata kau Ahra-_ssi_..."

"_Ne_..."

"Dia orang yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak kemarin _Boo_." Jelas Yunho untuk menjawab kebingungan _namja_ cantiknya.

"Kau menabraknya, _Bear_...?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak sengaja, _Boo_..." bela Yunho.

"_Arasseo_..." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Ahra-_ssi_.. Kenalkan dia Kim Jaejoong _namjachingu_ku." Kata Yunho.

"_Naneun_ Kim Jaejoong _imnida_.." Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ne_...? _Ne_... _Naneun_ Go Ahra _imnida_." Ahra tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho memiliki _namjachingu_ yang sangat menawan bak malaikat.

"Ahra-_ssi_... Kami harus pergi dulu." Kata Yunho.

"_Ne_."

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong, dan temannya meninggalkan Ahra. Tanpa mereka sadari Ahra menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan benci. Ahra tidak suka meihat kebersamaan dan kemesraan mereka.

"Aku akan merebut Yunho _Oppa_ dari sisimu." tekad Ahra.

.

.

Jalan kehidupan tak seindah yang terpikirkan oleh manusia. Ahra yang telah bertekad merebut Yunho dari sisi Jaejoong, telah memulai rencananya. Dua bulan dia mencoba mendekati Yunho, dan sedikit demi sedikit Ahra mulai dekat dengan Yunho. Tak terpungkiri, karena kesibukkan Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin sibuk, membuat Yunho merasa sepi. Dan dibelakang Jaejoong, Yunho dan Ahra sering bertemu. Suatu ketika...

"_Yeoboseyo_..?"

"_Yunho oppa... Bisa kau membantuku...?"_

"Ahra-_ah... waeyo_...?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku lupa membawa dompetku dan sekarang aku ditahan di W Market." Panik Ahra.

"Aku akan kesana. Tunggu..."

"_Ne_..."

.

.

Yunho segera mendatangi Ahra dan membantu _yeoja_ itu. Setelah masalah terselesaikan, Ahra memaksa Yunho mampir ke apartemennya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Ahra memasakkan beberapa makanan. Yunho memakannya tanpa ada rasa curiga. Namun entah kenapa, pandangan Yunho mulai memburam dan tertidur. Ahra yang melihat hal itu, menyeringai senang bak iblis yang terkutuk. Ahra mulai membopong Yunho masuk ke salah satu kamar. Ahra membaringkan Yunho diranjang, dan melepas satu per satu kain yang melekat ditubuh Yunho hingga _naked_ tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ahra pun melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Ahra juga telah menyiapkan kamera SLR untuk memotret dirinya dengan Yunho dalam berbagai posisi.

"_Baby_... Kau akan mempunyai _Appa_ sekarang. Dan _Eomma_ akan menyingkirkan _namja_ sialan Kim Jaejoong dari sisi Yunho." Ahra memasukkan semua foto dari kameranya ke _handphone_ lain yang telah ia siapkan. Semua foto itu dikirim ke satu nomor yang telah ter_save_ di _handphone_ tersebut. Ahra pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yunho dan memeluk erat _namja_ tampan itu.

.

.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Untittle III**

**Author : Ardiana Cassiopeia II**

**Cast : **** Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

** Go Ahra**

** Park Kyurei**

**Other Cast : **** Park Yoochun**

** Kim Junsu**

** Shim Changmin**

**Shim Chaekyoung**

** Song Soo Byung**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, and Sad **

**Warning : Cerita ini murni keluar dari kepalaku. Ini FF pertamaku,,jika ada yang tidak suka diperbolehkan untuk m eninggalkan FF ini, Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran kayak nyamuk. **

**NB : No Bash tapi kritik dan saran diterima. Jika ingin meneruskan baca warning dulu dan mantapkan hati, Ukey...? :p**

.

.

Yunho segera mendatangi Ahra dan membantu _yeoja_ itu. Setelah masalah terselesaikan, Ahra memaksa Yunho mampir ke apartemennya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Ahra memasakkan beberapa makanan. Yunho memakannya tanpa ada rasa curiga. Namun entah kenapa, pandangan Yunho mulai memburam dan tertidur. Ahra yang melihat hal itu, menyeringa senang bak iblis yang terkutuk. Ahra mulai membopong Yunho masuk ke salah satu kamar. Ahra membaringkan Yunho di ranjang, dan melepas satu per satu kain yang melekat ditubuh Yunho hingga _naked_ tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ahra pun melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Ahra juga telah menyiapkan kamera SLR untuk memotret dirinya dengan Yunho dalam berbagai posisi.

"_Baby_... Kau akan mempunyai _appa_ sekarang. Dan _eomma_ akan menyingkirkan _namja_ sialan Kim Jaejoong dari sisi Yunho." Ahra memasukkan semua foto dari kameranya ke _handphone_ lain yang telah ia siapkan. Semua foto itu dikirim ke satu nomor yang telah ter_save_ di _handphone_ tersebut. Ahra pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yunho dan memeluk erat _namja_ tampan itu.

.

Drrrrt Drrrrrt Drrrrrt

"Hoamm... _Aish_...! Siapa yang yang tengah malam mengirimiku pesan...? _Namja_ cantik itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Jemari lentiknya meraba-raba meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya guna mengambil _handphone_nya. Saat dibuka ternyata bukan sebuah pesan masuk melainkan beberapa foto antara _namjachingu_nya dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang dulu mengaku pernah tertabrak mobil _namjachingu_nya.

Dunia yang telah gelap semakin gelap. Seolah-olah meruntuhkan dunia _namja_ cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong, _namjachingu_ seorang Jung Yunho dalam sekejap mata. Bulir-bulir bening semakin lama kian mendesak keluar dari dua bola mata kelam itu. Isakan kecil lolos tanpa terbendung. Seakan hati terkoyak saat meliat foto namjachingunya berpelukan dengan seorang _yeoja_ di atas ranjang dengan keadaan _naked_ satu sama lain.

"Yun... _Waeyo_...? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku...?" Menangis dan menangis yang Jaejoong bisa lakukan saat ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di apartemen Go Ahra sang _yeoja_ licik, Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Betapa syoknya Yunho saat melihat dirinya dalam keadaan _naked_ dan melihat _yeoja_ yang tak lain Ahra dalam keadaan yang sama. Ahra yang merasa terusik akibat gerakan Yunho akhirnya terbangun juga.

"_Oppa_ kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ahra sembari mengucek matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Ahra?!" desis Yunho.

"Hanya tidur bersama. _Waeyo_..?" jawab Ahra dengan entengnya.

Yunho langsung memakai semua pakaian dan segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu. Namun belum sempat ia memutar knop pintu kamar itu, suara ahra menginsterupsi pergerakannya.

"Jaejoong... Kim Jaejoong, _namjachingu_mu sudah tahu semuanya." Seringai Ahra.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Yunho berbahaya.

"Kemarin malam aku mengiriminya foto kita berdua saat tidur bersama."

"Dasar jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Boo_jaeku, hah?!"

"_Wae_...?" Ahra melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yunho tanpa berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan sehelai kain pun. Dengan cepat ia meraih tengkuk Yunho dan menciumnya kasar.

"Mmmpckk... Mmphhht..."

"Mmpnt... App... Apa yang kau jalang?!" Yunho berusaha melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Ahra.

PLAAK

Dengan kerasnya Yunho menampar Ahra yang membuat tubuh _yeoja_ itu limbung dan terjatuh di atas dinginnya lantai marmer itu.

"Akkh..." ringis Ahra kesakitan.

"Jika kau membuat _Boo_jaeku marah dan menangis..." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya dan berjalan mendekati Ahra.

"Akkh... Appo..." Yunho dengan sadisnya menjambak Ahra.

"Kau akan mati ditanganku." desis Yunho.

"Ap... Apa... yan... g akan kau laku... kan Yun...? Akhh..." Ahra semakin merasa kesakitan akibat cengkeraman Yunho di helaian rambutnya.

"Kau mau tahu, _yeoja_ jalang...?" Yunho menarik Ahra agar _yeoja_ itu berdiri dan mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menamparnya dengan keras dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Akkhh... Yunn..." jerit Ahra.

"Dasar _yeoja_ jalang!" Yunho meninggalkan Ahra yang tergolek lemah di lantai. Tubuh _yeoja_ itu penuh luka dan lebam. Tak ayal darah pun keluar dari mulutnya. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Aku... a.. .kan... tetap... mem... mbuatmu... be... rada... disisi... ku... Yun..." lirih Ahra sebelum kedua matanya tertutup.

.

.

Yunho menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa menghiraukan keadaan jalan. Yunho ingin secepatnya menemui Jaejoong dan menjelaskan semuanya. Yunho melajukan mobilnya ke arah apartemen Jaejoong. Setelah tepat berada dikawasan apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho turun dari mobil mewahnya dan berlari kedalam gedung apartemen itu.

Dok Dok Ok

"Jae kau ada di dalam?"teriak Yunho sambil menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

"Sial... Pasti dia sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit." umpat Yunho dan ia pun memutuskan pergi ke Rumah Sakit tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

.

.

Disisi lain, Jaejoong berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Jaejoong mulai menceritakan masalahnya. Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong dengan seksama dan mereka sangat murka mendengar kelakuan Yunho pada _hyung_ cantiknya ini. Jaejoong juga menunjukkan berbagai foto pengkhianata Yunho yang dikirim seseorang padanya tengah malam kemarin.

"_Hyung_... Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yoochun memastikan keputusan Jaejoong.

"_Ne_ Chun. Kurasa ini lebih baik." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau akan kemana _Hyung_...?" timpal Junsu.

"Suatu tempat yang akan membuat hidupku sedikit tenang Su-_ie_." jawab Jaejoong pelan seakan memikirkan tempat apa yang akan mampu membuat ia melupakan kenyataan pahit yang telah terjadi.

"Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu, _Hyung_." kata Changmin.

"Dua jam lagi pesawatku _take off_. Tolong kalian rahasiakan kepergianku darinya jika nanti dia menanyakan tentang diriku." kata Jaejoong serius.

"_Ne arasseo Hyung_. Kami berjanji tidak akan memberitahunya sama sekali." kata Yoochun.

"Aku percaya pada kalian." kata Jaejoong.

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?"

"Antara 6 bulan atau 1 tahun. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. _Annyeong higaseyo_." Jaejoong keluar dari kafe seraya melambaikan tangan guna perpisahan dengan sahabat-sahabat terkasihnya. Jaejoong segera menaikki taksi yang telah menunggu dirinya lumayan lama. Jaejoong tidak ingin diantar oleh sahabat-sabatnya karena hal itu akan membuat ia tidak bisa pergi karena terlalu menyayangi mereka.

.

.

Di bandara, Jaejoong segera memasuki pintu _gate_ yang membawanya ke dalam pesawat penerbangan menuju Tokyo, Jepang.

.

.

Yunho yang terus menerus mencari Jaejoong tetap tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan menghubungi Yoochun dan Yunho disuruh segera menemuinya di kafe tempat perkumpulan Jaejoong tadi. Yunho pun melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kafe yang dikatakan Yoochun. Yunho yang sampai segera memasuki kafe itu dan di sana ternyata sudah ada Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin. Yunho menghampiri mereka dan duduk dimana tempat duduk itu diisi oleh Jaejoong sebelum kedatangannya. Suasana sangat hening bahkan menuju ketegangan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan _Hyung_?" tanya Yoochun _to the point_ dengan suara yang dingin.

"Aku mencari Jaejoong. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padanya." Jawab Yunho.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya? Bukannya kau sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam?" Changmin menatap tajam Yunho seolah ingin membunuh Yunho sekarang juga.

"Itu hanya salah paham."

"Benarkah?" desis Junsu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan Jae _hyung_ lagi, _Hyung_!" timpal Yoochun.

"Apa maksudmu, Chun?" desis Yunho.

" Aku tidak bisa membantumu, _Hyung_." timpal Changmin.

"Jae _hyung_ telah pergi." Lirih Junsu

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Junsu membuat dunia Yunho seolah runtuh dan hancur seketika. Seolah-olah tidak ada cahaya di kehidupannya. Hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelubunginya. Karna sang malaikat cantiknya telah menghilang dari hidupnya tanpa ada keinginan untuk kembali kesisinya. Yunho pun meminta pada Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin untuk mencari tahu tentang Go Ahra yang telah menjebaknya. Yunho telah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Yoochun menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa yang telah terjadi antara kedua _hyung_-nya hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Mereka pun setuju untuk mencari tahu tentang Go Ahra.

.

.

Enam bulan telah berlalu. Kehidupan Yunho tetap hampa karena tidak ada Jaejoong disinya. Go Ahra yang telah terobsesi oleh Yunho tetap bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan Yunho seutuhnya, Dan disinilah ia, di sebuah apartemen yang ditempati oleh Yunho. Sebelum itu, Yoochun telah menyunsun sebuah rencana agar Ahra datang ke tempat Yunho. Yoochun juga akan membawa seorang _namja_ yang ada kaitannya dengan Ahra. Ahra yang datang dengan perut yang membuncit, menekan bel apartemen Yunho.

TING TONG TING TONG

Yunho yang tahu bahwa tamunya adalah Ahra segera membuka pintu.

"_Oppa bogoshippo_." Ahra memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Namun Yunho melepasnya dengan kasar tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yunho masuk ke dalam dan Ahra mengekorinya dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Ahra-_ssi_?" ucap Yunho dingin setelah ia duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah _maroon_ yang diikuti oleh Ahra.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku hamil anakmu _Oppa_." jawab Ahra.

"Hahah... Apa kau membuat sebeuah lelucon Ahra-_ssi_?" tanya Yunho denagn nada yang mengeek.

"Apa kau lupa _Oppa_? Kita pernah melakukanya 6 b ulan yang lalu." Kata Ahra tak terima.

"Seingatku aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Aku hanya makan di apartemenmu dan entah karena apa kepalaku pusing dan aku tertidur. Apa kau mau menjebakku Ahra-_ssi_?! desis Yunho dan menatap Ahra sengit.

"Aku tidak menjebakmu, Oppa." Kesal Ahra yang tidak bisa meyakinkan Yunho.

"Apa aku bodoh Ahra-_ssi_? Jika ku perkirakan, usia kandunganmu sekarang telah mencapai 8 bulan atau lebih. Apa aku salah Ahra-_ssi_?" tantang Yunho.

"Ten... Tentu kau salah _Oppa_. Usia kandunganku sekarang 24 minggu." Jawab Ahra gugup.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya padamu." Jawab Yunho sarkartis.

"Benar. Ini adalah anakmu, Oppa. Aku tidak bohong." Jawab Ahra yang menghampiri Yunho dan langsung mencim Yunho dengan kasar.

Mmmppht MMMpckk

"Ap... pammmhhh... yang... kaupph lapmm... kukan... Ahrappmmmmhh... _ssi_...?" tanya Yunho disela ciumannya.

Ahra tidak menjawab. Ahra semakin agresif mencium Yunho. Tak peduli bahwa kenyataannya sekarang dirinya tengah hamil. Yunho masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak menyakiti Ahra yang sekarang telah mengandung, Yunho terus memberontak tapi Ahra menciumnya semakin kasar dan mengigit bibir bawah Yunho seakan ingin membuat bibir Yunho terbuka. Yunho yang merasakan perih tak sengaja membuka bibirnya, hal itu membuat Ahra melesakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Yunho. Yunho tidak membalas ciuman Ahra dan tetap memberontak. Mereka yang telah kehabisan oksigen akhirnya tautan ciuman mereka terlepas. Ahra langsungt membuka semua bajunya dan semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ia _naked_ sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _bitch_?" maki Yunho.

Ahra tak peduli. Ia menyerang Yunho dengan ciumannya dan memagut bibir Yunho secara bergantian dari atas dan bawah dengan kasar. Ahra juga menarik jari Yunho dan memasukkannya sendiri kedalam lubangnya.

"Akkkkhhhhhh..." teriak Ahra tapi ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Yunho hanya menatap horor Ahra yang sekarang melepaskan ciumannya dan memasukkan 2 jari Yunho ke dalamn lubangnya dan menggerakkannya sesuai irama.

"Kau benar-benar jalang Go Ahra." Yunho mencoba menarik jarinya tapi Ahra menghisap leher Yunho dan membuat _kissmark_ di sana.

"Kau tahu, _Oppa_? Aku yang jalang ini akan mampu membuatmu bertekuk lutut."

" _YOU'RE REALLY CRAZY BITCH_." Bentak Yunho.

Ahra tetap menggerakkan jari Yunho dalam lubangnya hingga ia mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya yang membuat ia lelah. Hal itu, membuat Yunho menarik jarinya dan segera berdiri dari sofa lalu memanggil Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin yang telah bersembunyi dan memantau Yunho dari dalam lewat cctv yang mereka pasang di ruang tamu.

PLOKK PLOKK PLOKK

"Kau benar-benar _yeoja_ tidak tahu diri Nona Go." Kata Yoochun seraya tepuk tangan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ahra yang syok karena di apartemen Yunho ada orang lain. Ahra langsung mengambil bajunya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu malu." sengit Changmin dan melemparkan sebuah selimut ke wajah Ahra.

Ahra langsung mengambil selimut itu untuk menutupi semua tubuhnya.

"Aku Yoochun. Kami sahabat Yunho."

"Kau tahu? Kami sudah memasang cctv di setiap sudut ruang tamu ini. Kami melihat semua perbuatanmu." kata Junsu mengejek.

"Ahh... Tunggu sebentar... Aku akan memanggil seseorang." kata Changmin yang langsung memasuki sebuah kamar tempat persembunyian mereka dan keluar diikuti seorang _namja_ yang membuat bulu kuduk Ahra bergidik.

"Kau..." kata Ahra terputus oleh ucapan _namja_ yang berada disisi Changmin.

"Ya aku. Choi Seunghyun. Ayah dari anak yang kau kandung Ahra-_ssi_. Apa kau lupa?" tanya namja itu.

"Kau gila. Ini anak Yunho _Oppa_." Ahra berkata histeris.

"Benarkah itu anakku? Apa kau punya bukti?" tanya Yunho.

"Itu..." Ahra bingung menjelaskannya.

" Aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian." Kata Seunghyun mantap.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan bastard?" teriak Ahra histeris yang tahu bahwa dirinya sekarang telah dalam keadaan naked dan merasakan nyeri dibawah tubuhnya._

"_Apa kau lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan sendiri...?" tanya Seunghyun._

"_Apa maksudmu...?"_

"_Kau yang mabuk tiba-tiba menyerangku. Apa kau lupa?" kata Seunghyun yang keluar dari apartemen Ahra._

"_ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Ahra histeris._

_ Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Ahra hamil dan dikucilkan oleh tetangga dan temannyanya. Saat itulah Ahra bertemu dengan Yunho._

_Yunho bergegas menuju mobilnya, setelah melihat Jaejoong masuk ke rumah. Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Namun ditengah perjalanan Yunho tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berlari di depan mobilnya. Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri seseorang yang ditabraknya._

"_Gwaenchanayo...?" tanya Yunho karna khawatir. Dia tidak tahu kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba menerobos lampu merah khusus penyebrangan pelajan kaki._

"_Ne... Naneun gwaenchana..." Jawab orang itu yang tak lain seorang yeoja berambut panjang sedikit ikal, dan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi._

"_Mianhae agasshi... Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Sesal Yunho._

"_Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf..." jawab yeoja itu sedikit menggantung._

"_Yunho... Jung Yunho... Itu namaku." Yunho yang tahu jika yeoja di depannya ini bingung harus memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan apa. Akhirnya Yunho memperkenalkan namanya._

"_Ahh... Ne Yunho-ssi... Jeongmal mianhae. Aku Ahra... Go Ahra.."_

"_Ayo kuantar kau ke Rumah sakit." ajak Yunho._

"_Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku baik-baik saja Yunho-ssi."_

"_Baiklah. Ayo berdirilah..." Yunho membantu Ahra berdiri karena sedari tadi yeoja itu terduduk di aspal jalanan yang keras._

"_Akh... Appoyo..." ringis Ahra kesakitan._

"_Sudah ku bilang bukan, sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit. Agar luka-lukamu ini tidak terinfeksi." Omel Yunho. _

"_Ahh ne, arrasseo... Gomawo Yunho-ssi." Jawab Ahra disertai senyuman khasnya._

_._

_._

_Mereka melesat menuju ke salah satu Rumah Sakit di Seoul yang tak lain Rumah Sakit tempat Jaejoong bekerja sebagai Dokter spesialis saraf. Di dalam mobil, Ahra tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Yunho, seolah terhipnotis akan ketampanan namja disampingnya yan terlihat fokus menyetir._

"_Tampan... Wajahnya pun tegas... Apa dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu? Pasti yang menjadi yeojachingunya sangat beruntung." pikir Ahra._

"_Ahra-ssi... Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Yunho pada Ahra. Yunho seolah risih karna yeoja disampingnya tidak berhenti menatapnya dari tadi._

"_Mi... Mian... Mianhae Yunho-ssi... Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud..." gagap Ahra. Yeoja itu tersentak dari lamunannya karna mendengar Yunho yang tiba-tiba menegurnya. Ahra menundukkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan namja di sampingnya yang entah sejak kapan telah memikat hatinya._

"_Gwaenchanayo." jawab Yunho dengan sedikit senyuman. Dia tidak ingin dipandang sebagai orang yang kaku dan dingin oleh semua orang. Mau tak mau dia mencoba bersikap baik pada yeoja disampingnya._

"_Senyumannya benar-benar telah menghipnotisku. Aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya." batin Ahra._

_._

_._

_Setelah mengantar Ahra ke Rumah Sakit Yunho langsung mengantar Ahra ke rumahnya agar dia bisa pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat. Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lelah. Bila tidak ada peristiwa tabrakan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin dia sudah tertidur di ranjang king sizenya yang sangat empuk._

"_Gomawo Yunho-ssi... Kau sudah mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit dan mengantarku pulang. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Kata Ahra sambil tersenyunm manis._

"_Ne... Aku harus pulang sekarang." Kata Yunho._

"_Ahh... Arasseo." Ahra keluar dari mobil Yunho. " Sekali lagi, gomawo Yunho-ssi."_

"_Cheonmaneyo." Yunho melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah yeoja yang ditabraknya tadi._

"_Jung Yunho kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku akan mendapatkanmu dan membuatmu berada disisiku. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya aku akan mendapatkanmu. Agar orang-orang tidak akan mencacimakiku lagi atas dosa yang telah aku perbuat." tekad Ahra kian bulat untuk mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho sepenuhnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sejak dia bertemu Yunho tadi, dia sudah merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada namja tampan bermata musang itu. Dan dia akan menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan Yunho. Walaupun dengan cara licik nan laknat sekalipun, seperti seorang iblis yang siap mencengkeram mangsanya tanpa cacat sedikit pun._

_Disisi lain, ada seseorang yang melihat Ara dari kejauhan._

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan Ahra? Aku tidak akan mengijinkan orang lain menjadi ayah dari anak yang kau kandung. Anak yang tak lain adalah darah dagingku." kata seunghyun penuh amarah._

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku selalu mengawasimu Ahra. Dan aku bertemu dengan Yoochun tanpa sengaja dan ternyata kami dalam misi yang sama. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Yoochun dan mencari bukti tentang kelakuanmu. Sekarang kau mau apa _eoh_?" kata Seunghyun.

"Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin... Anak yang aku kandung adalah anak Yunho Oppa. Hanya Yunho Oppa yang akan menjadi ayah dari anakku." frustasi Ahra.

"_You're really crazy_ Go Ahra." Kata Yunho dan meninggalkan apartemen itu beserta Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin bahkan Seunghyun. Apartemen yang disewa yunho untuk menjebak Ahra. Mereka pergi meningglakan Ahra menangis sendirian.

.

.

Yunho memutuskan pergi ke Mirotic Bar bersam Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, dan Seunghyun untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut karena merindukan seseorang.

.

.

Di tempat lain yang dikenal dengan sebutan bandara terlihat 2 sosok yang tidak saling mengenal. Seorang _namja_ yang kembali ke Seoul karna hatinya yang telah tertata dan seorang _yeoja_ yang datang ke Seoul untuk menemui keluarganya. Mereka pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dan memasuki taksi yang berbeda untuk menuju tempat yang mereka datangi masing-masing.

.

.

Di apartemen sewaan, Ahra memakai bajunya kembali dengan sedikit tertatih dan meninggalkan apartemen itu. Ahra memasuki mobilnya dan menyetirnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak teratur.

.

.

Drrrttt Drrrrttt Drrrrtt

"_Yeoboseyo_...?"

"_Yeobeoseyo_... _Oppa_ aku pulang."

"Kyurei? Kau di Seoul?"

"_Ne_ Yoochun _Oppa_." jawab _yeoja_ itu yang dikenal dengan Park Kyurei.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Yoochun yang tak lain kakak laki-laki Kyurei.

"Aku sudah berada di rumah, _Oppa_. Kau dimana _Oppa_?" tanya Kyurei.

"Aku di Mirotic Bar. Apa kau mau kesini?"

"Oke! Aku akan kesana." kata Kyurei dan memutuskan panggilan telpon.

.

.

Kyurei yang telah lama meninggalkan Seoul, sangat senang melangkahkan kakinya disetiap jalanan Seoul. Namun saat dia hendak menyebrangi jalan, ada sebuah mobil yang menerobos lampu merah dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearah Kyurei.

TINNN TINNN TINNN

BRAKKKKKKKKK

Tubuh Kyurei terpelanting jauh dan kepalanya membentur jalanan aspal hingga darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Semua menjadi gelap dan banyak teriakan yang mengkhawatirkan. Semua menjadi hampa.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Untittle IV**

**Author : Ardiana Cassiopeia II**

**Cast : **** Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

** Go Ahra**

** Park Kyurei**

**Other Cast : **** Park Yoochun**

** Kim Junsu**

** Shim Changmin**

**Shim Chaekyoung**

** Song Soo Byung**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, and Sad **

**Warning : Cerita ini murni keluar dari kepalaku. Ini FF pertamaku, jika ada yang tidak suka diperbolehkan untuk m eninggalkan FF ini, Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran kayak nyamuk. **

**NB : No Bash tapi kritik dan saran diterima. Jika ingin meneruskan baca warning dulu dan mantapkan hati, Ukey...? :p**

Kyurei yang telah lama meninggalkan Seoul, sangat senang melangkahkan kakinya disetiap jalanan Seoul. Namun saat dia hendak menyerangi jalan, ada sebuah mobil yang menerobos lampu merah dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearah Kyurei.

TINNN TINNN TINNN

BRAKKKKKKKKK

Tubuh Kyurei terpelanting jauh dan kepalanya membentur jalanan aspal hingga darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Semua menjadi gelap dan banyak teriakan yang mengkhawatirkan. Semua menjadi hampa. Seolah hanya ada kegelapan tanpa cahaya. Sebuah kebisuan tanpa irama. Hanya kesunyian yang melanda. Itulah yang dialami oleh Kyurei.

.

.

Drrrttt Drrrrttt Drrrrtt

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapa Yoochun

"Kau dimana Kyurei? _Oppa_ menunggumu."

"Mianhae Tuan. Apa anda mengenal Nona Park Kyurei?" kata orang diseberang sana.

"_Ne_. Dia _nae_ _yeodongsaeng_. _Waeyo_?" tanya Yoochun khawatir.

"_Mianhae_. Saat ini saya bicara dengan Tuan...?"

"Yoochun... Park Yoochun..." jawab Yoochun cepat.

"Ah _ne_. Saya dari kepolisian ingin mengabarkan bahwa Nona Park Kyurei mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas saat menyebrang jalan. Nona Kyurei tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melanggar peraturan rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Saat ini Nona Park Kyurei seedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Bisakah anda secepatnya kemari?" tanya sang kepala polisi yang menelepon Yoochun.

"_Arasseo_. Aku akan segera kesana. _Gamsahamnida_ atas infonya."

"_Ne_ _cheonmaneyo_ Tuan."

Piiippppppp

Sambungan telepon terputus. Yoochun sangat khawatir tentang adik semata wayangnya yang sangat disayanginya. Adik yang baru menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Seoul setelah bertahun-tahun menimbah ilmu di Jepang. Tanpa sadar buliran air asin menetes dari dua bola matanya. Semua sahabatnya yang melihat menjadi khawatir tentang keadaanya.

"Hey Chun. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho bingung melihat keresahan yang dirasakan Yoochun.

"_Nae_ _yeodongsaeng_, _Hyung_. _Nae_ _yeodongsaeng_ kecelakaan." tangis Yoochun pun pecah.

"_MWO_?!" kaget Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, dan Seunghyun serempak.

"Kenapa kau diam di sini, Chun?" kesal Junsu.

"_Kajja_ kita kerumah sakit! Kau tahu dia dirawat dimana?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Rumah Sakit Seoul."

"_Kajja_ kita berangkat." Ajak Changmin.

.

.

Di Rumah Sakit Seoul, Yoochun segera menanyakan keberadaan adiknya. Disinilah mereka. Di depan ruang UGD untuk menunggu kabar lebih lanjut adiknya dan orang yang menabrak adiknya. Satu jam berlalu, Kyurei dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap VVIP. Dokter yang menangani Kyurei keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menghampiri mereka. Di sana juga ada beberapa orang-orang kepolisian yang menunggu keduanya sadar.

"_Uisangnim_? Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya Yoochun sedikit takut tentang keadaan adiknya.

"Nona Kyurei sempat kritis karena kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi untuk saat ini keadaannya sudah membaik. Kita tunggu saat dia sadar dan memeriksanya kembali." Kata Lee Minho Uisangnim.

"Apa saya boleh masuk kedalam?"

"Silahkan. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Lee Minho Uisangnim.

"_Gamsahamnida_ _Uisa_." Yoochun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

.

.

Yoochun masuk ke kamar rawat tempat adiknya terbaring lemah seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Perban melingkar di kepala dan pergelangan tangannya. Terdapat luka gores yang tidak terlalu parah di sebelah pipi kirinya. Yoochun menangis dalam diam melihat keadaan adik kesayangannya yang memprihatikan.

"Hey? Setan Kecil?Apa kau ingin tidur terus, hmm?" Air mata Yoochun pun tumpah ruah.

"Tenaglah Chun. Kyurei anak yang kuat dia akan sadar." Kata Yunho memberi semangat.

Mereka hanya bisa memberi semangat. Keluaraga Park pun datang. Kang Sora istri dari Park Jungseo yang tak lain ibu dari Park Yoochun dan Park Kyurei menangis melihat keadaan putrinya. Junngseo hanya menatap sedih putrinya dan mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Yoochun-_ah_?" panggil Jungseo.

"_Ne_ _appa_. _Waeyo_?"

"Apa kepolisian sudah menangkap tersangkanya?" tanya Jungseo ke anak laki-lakinya.

"_Aniyo_ _appa_." Jawab Yoochun singkat.

"_Arasseo_. _Appa_ akan menemui orang-orang dari kepolisian di luar. Kau jaga adik dan _neo Umma_."

"Ne."

Yoochun menyuruh _umma_nya duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Kyurei. Yoochun mengusap punggung _umma_nya untuk mencoba menenangkan _umma_nya agar tidak terlalu bersedih. Karena Kyurei tidak suka melihat orang tua, kakak, dan temannya menangis. Karena itu dia selalui menjadi sosok yang periang, sosok yang jail, dan selalu tertutup akan kesedihannya. Jungseo keluar dari kamar rawat putrinya dan menemui orang-orang kepolisian.

"_Annyeong_ Tuan Jungseo." sapa kepala kepolisian dan tak lupa menundukkan kepala memberi hormat. Ya sapa yang tidak tahu seorang Park Jungseo. Menteri Pendidikan sekaligus pemilik _DongBang_ _Univercity_. Seorang menteri Pendidikan yang bijaksana, baik, dan tak membedakan kedudukan orang-orang baik kaya maupun tidak karena semuanya sama.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan tersangkanya?" tanya Jungseo langsung ketitik permasalahan.

"_Ne_ Tuan. Dia seorang wanita yang bernama Go Ahra."

"Apa motifnya?"

"Kami belum bisa memastikannya Tuan."

"_Waeyo_? Dia dimana sekarang?"

"Nona Go sekarang masih berada di ruang UGD untuk melakukan operasi. Karena saat menabrak Nona Kyurei, dia dalam keadaan mengandung 8 bulan. Saya sudah menugaskan beberapa anak buah saya untuk mengawasinya. Kami juga tidak bisa menghubungi pihak keluarganya karena dia sebatang kara. Dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Dulu Nona Go diasuh di panti asuhan. Jadi kami belum bisa memastikannya Tuan." jelas kepala polisi.

"Aku mengerti. Terus selidiki dan jaga putriku 24 jam dengan penjaagan yang diperketat. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap putriku. Dan untuk saat ini hanya Dokter Lee Minho yang menangani putriku." Kata Jungseo.

"_Ne_ Tuan."

Jungseo masuk kedalam dan menyuruh teman-teman Yoochun untuk pulang. Mereka berjanji akan kembali lagi keesokan harinya. Junsu dan Changmin juga berjanji untuk mengajak Soo Byung dan Cae Kyoung untuk menjenguki, karena mereka teman Kyurei.

.

.

Disisi lain, tampak seorang _namja_ cantik yang sedang duduk di sofa berwaran putih susu dan sedang menonton tv. Seorang _namja_ cantik yang baru kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul setelah berhasil menata kembali hatinya yang telah hancur. Tak selang beberapa menit, _handphone_ _namja_ cantik itu bergetar.

Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrrt

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Yeoboseyo_. _Ne_ Lee Minho _Uisangnim_. Ada apa?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Kapan kau kembali bekerja di rumah sakit?" tanya Lee Uisa.

"Satu minggu lagi, Lee _Uisa_." Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Baiklah." Kata Minho.

"_Ne_."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Jaejoong menghela napas. Dia belum memberitahu tentang kedatangannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya karena dia masih belum ingin bertemu dengan Yunho meskipun rasa itu telah pergi tanpa tersisa. Dunia tetap berputar. Meskipun rasa sakit tidak bisa sepenuhnya menghilang namun sedikit demi sedikit mampu terobati. Rasa yang dulunya cinta bisa menghilang dengan seiringnya waktu karena luka yang diterima. Semua memiliki makna. Memiliki kisah dengan sendirinya. Tidak bertumpu pada satu poros. Karena dunia dan waktu masih berputar tanpa henti.

Keesokan harinya Ahra bangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan perutnya yang tidak membuncit lagi. Ahra menjerit histeris melihat perutnya. Ahtra berpikir karena kecelakaan itu, dia keguguran. Ahra menangis. Seorang perawat datang menenangkan dan mengatakan bahwa bayi yang di kandung telah lahir prematur dan berda di ruang inkubator. Tak lama kemudian, Park Jungseo, dan beberapa kepolisian datang menemuinya.

"Saya dari kepolisian ingin menginterogasi anda." kata kepala polisi.

"Nona Go. Perkenalan saya Park Jungseo, ayah dari Park Kyurei orang yang anda tabrak kemarin." Kata Jungseo.

Interogasi yang dilakukan pihak kepolisian memakan waktu selama satu jam. Ahra dinyatakan terbukti bersalah karena kelalaian saat berkendara dan menyebabkan kecelakaan. Namun Ahra belum bisa ditempatkan ke dalam sel penjara karena dokter masih belum mengijinkan Ahra keluar. Masa pemulihan Ahra dikisarkan selama tiga sampai empat minggu dan kamar rawat yang ditempati Ahra akan dijaga dua orang dari kepolisian.

.

.

Di kamar. rawat Kyurei, keluarga Park, sahabat-sahabat Yoochun, Eun Hye _yeojachingu_ Yoochun, Chae Kyoung, dan Soo Byung. Mereka menjenguk Kyurei. Soo Byung dan Chae Kyoung mendekati tempat tidur Kyurei dan mereka mencoba mengajak berbicara dengan Kyurei meskipun mereka tahu Kyurei tidak akan menjawab.

"_Annyeong_ Kyurei _nae_ _sarang_. Kau ingat aku? Aku Soo Byung sahabatmu. _Bogoshippo_." kata Soo Byung. Tangannya memegang tangan kanan Kyurei. Soo Byung mengis tersedu-sedu melihat keadaan sahabat yang disayanginya terbaring lemah.

"_Annyeong_ Kyurei-_ah._ Aku Shim Chae Kyoung. Orang yang selalu menjailli dan mengmbil jatah makananmu. Hehehe..." cengir Chae Kyoung. " Kau tidak mau bangun, _eoh_? Aku ingin melihat hasil jepretan fotomu. Bukankah di jepang kau sudah berjanji padaku?" tanya Chae Kyoung.

"Kami di sini. Menunggumu sadar. Bukannya kau tidak suka bau rumah sakit? Bukannya kau tidak suka minim obat? Cepatlah bangun." timpal Soo Byung ditengah isakannya.

"Euuunnnggghh." gumam Kyurei. Bau rumah sakit tercium oleh hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa pening saat mencoba membuka matanya.

"Ahjumma... Kyurei sadar." kata Soo Byung antusias.

Kang Sora atau yang sekarang menjadi Park Sora langsung mendekati putrinya. Jungseo menyuruh Yoochun memanggil Lee _Uisa_.

"_Chagiya_... Ini _Umma_, sayang." kata Mrs. Park seraya mengelus surai hitam milik putri kecilnya.

"_Umma_..." lirih Kyurei.

"_Ne_ _Chagi_. Buka matamu pelan-pelan _ne_..." suruh Mrs. Park dan Kyurei membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"_Umma_..."

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_ _Chagi_..."

"_Umma_... hiks... hiks... Kenapa gelap _Umma_? Umma gelap. _Eotteokkhae_? Hiks... hiks..." tangis Kyurei pecah. Soobyung dan Eun Hye menangis melihat Kyurei.

"_Yeobo_. _Uri_ Kyurei kenapa?" tangis _Mrs_. Park.

"_Chagi_? Kau melihat _Appa_?" tanya _Mr_. Park.

"_Ani... .Ani... Umma... Appa_?" tangan Kyurei melambai-lambai ke udara untuk menekan _umma_ _appa_nya. Kyurei takut dan hanya bisa menagis. _Mrs_. Park langsung memeluk putrinya dan menenangkannya. Tak lama Lee _Uisa_ dan Yoochun datang.

"_Umma_? _Waeyo_? Kenapa _uri_ Kyurei menangis? _Appa_? Waeyo?" bingung Kyurei yang melihat _umma_nya menagis dan _appa_nya yang sedih.

"_Uisa_? Ada apa dengan putri saya?" tanya _Mr_. Park dengan wajah sedih.

"Akan saya periksa sebentar _Mr_. Park." kata Lee _Uisa_ dan mendekati Kyurei.

"_Annyeong_ Kyurei." sapa Lee _Uisa_.

"_Uisa_? Kenapa gelap?" Kenapa tidak terlihat apapun?" tanya Kyurei bingung disela isakannya.

"Biar _Uisa_ periksa dulu _ne_?" Kyurei hanya mengangguk.

"_Umma_? _Uri_ Kyurei tidak mungkin tidak bisa melihat kan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Hikss... hikss..." _Mrs_. Park hanya menagis.

"Tenanglah Yoochun-_ah_." Kata Mr. Park tenang meskipun dari nada bicara terlihat akan kekhawatiran tentang keadaan putrinya.

Yoochun hanya bisa menangis dan Eun Hye memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Tak lupa Yunho, Changmin, dan Junsu juga menenangkan Yoochun. Wajah mereka pun terlihat sedih melihat adik sahabatnya. Setelah Kyurei diberi obat penenang dan tertidur, Lee Uisa mengajak _Mr_. Park dan _Mrs_. Park ke ruangannya guna menjelaskan keadaan putri mereka.

.

.

Di ruangan Lee _Uisa,_ keheningan dan ketakutan menyergap _Mr_. Park dan _Mrs_. Park. Mereka ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi pada putri mereka. Mereka duduk di depan meja kerja Lee _Uisa_. Lee _Uisa_ sendiri duduk diseberang mereka. Topik pembicaraan yang di tunggu akhirnya dimulai.

"_Mianhae_ _Mr_. Park Dan _Mrs_. Park..." lirih Lee _Uisa_ dengan menghela napas guna meringankan bebannya saat mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Keluarga Park.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lee _Uisa_? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada putriku?" tanya _Mr_. Park dengan kegelisahan saat menanyakannya.

"Sepertinya kecelakaan yang dialami Kyurei mengakibatkan kebutaan karena trauma benturan yang diterimanya. Untuk saat ini kemungkinan kebutaan yang menyerangnya bisa dalam waktu sebentar namun tidak menutup kemungkinan kebutaan yang dialami Kyurei akan permanen." Jelas lee _Uisa_ dengan nada yang seperti memikul beban besar karena dari kecil Kyurei sudah dianggap sebagai putri kandungannya. Lee _Uisa_ adalah sahabat _Mr_. Park sekaligus dokter pribadi Keluarga Park. Dari dulu Kyurei adalah tipe anak yang sering sakit namun tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh dan menagis. Dan sekarang, seperti meteor menghantam bumi. Seorang Park Kyurei yang ceria tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi karena matanya.

"_ANDWEEEEE_!" jerit Mrs. Park.

"Minho-_yah_. Kau pasti berbohong padaku. Tidak mungkin anakku buta. Benarkan?" kekeh _Mr_. Park.

"_Jeolseong_ _hamnida_ Jungseo-_yah_." Lirih Lee _Uisa_.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Apa ada cara lain untuk membuatnya melihat lagi, _eoh_?" tanya _Mr_. Park seraya menenangkan istrinya yang sedih karena putri mereka.

"Ada. Kita harus melakukan pencangkokan kornea mata. Tapi ini sangat sulit. Kita harus benar-benar menemukan kornea mata yang cocok untuk Kyurei." Jawab Lee _Uisa_.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencari bahkan aku akan membayar berapa pun untuk mendapatkan kornea mata yang cocok untuk putriku." Jawab _Mr_. Park.

"_Yeobo_ tenanglah. _Uri_ Kyurei akan melihat lagi. _Arra_?" tenang _Mr_. Park.

"_Ne_." _Mrs_. Park mengangguk. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk putrinya agar putrinya bisa melihat dunia ini lagi.

'Kami juga akan berusaha Jungseo-_yah_."

"Aku percaya padamu, Minho-_yah_."

"Aku ingin mengatakan. Akan ada satu dokter lagi yang akan menjadi dokter khusus untuk Kyurei. Dokter spesialis saraf mata untuk Kyurei."

"_Nugu_?" bingung _Mr_. Park.

"Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dokter muda yang berbakata sekaligus anak dari Kepala Rumah Sakit yang memiliki rumah sakit ini."

"Terserah kau Minho-_yah_. Yang terpenting putriku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Aku harus kembali melihat putriku."

"Silahkan." kata Lee _Uisa_ tersenyum.

.

.

_Mr_. Park dan _Mrs_. Park menjelaskan semuanya pada putra dan putri mereka. _Mr_. Park dan _Mrs_. Park juga berencana untuk mencari kornea mata yang cocok untuk Kyurei di Negeri Sakura dan Negeri Tirai Bambu. Mereka akan berangkat esok pagi karena semakin cepat akan semakin lebih baik. Selama kepergian orang tuanya, Yoochun, Eun Hye, Soo Byung, dan Chae Kyoung bergantian menjaga Kyurei.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Yoochun yang baru tahu dalang dari penabrakan yang dialami adiknya langsung menghampiri Ahra yang kamar rawatnya tak jauh dari tempat Kyurei. Yoochun yang ditemani Yunho cs akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar rawat _yeoja_ itu.

PLAKKK

Suara tamparan terdengar amat keras. Semua orang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoochun.

"_YAH_! _WHAT_ _ARE_ _YOU_ _DOING_ _BASTARD_?!" maki Ahra yang kesal karena tiba- tiba Yoochun menamparnya.

"_Yah_ _Bitch_! Apa kau tahu? Kau membuat adikku buta. Apa salah adikku, HAH?!" teriak Yoochun. "Kau _yeoja_ jalang yang menabrak adikku. Apa kau lupa?" Kata Yoochun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Bingung Ahra.

"Seminggu yang lalu karna ulahmu kau menbarak seseorang. Dan yang kau tabrak adalah adikku. _BAKKA_!" marah Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba kamar rawat Ahra terbuka. Muncul Seunghyun yang bingung karena suasana tegang yang terjadi didalamnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Seunghyun mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia bingung dengan suasana yang mencekam di kamar yang ia pijak saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Kemarin seorang polisi datang ke rumahku dan mengatakan Ahra dirawat dirumah sakit dan anak yamg dikandung Ahra telah lahir. Polisi juga mengatakan bahwa Ahra adalah orang yang melanggar rambu-rambu dan menabrak seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa korban penabrakan itu." Jelas Seunghyun.

"Adikku. Dia menbrak adikku." Kata Yoochun dengan nada dingin.

"_MWO_?!" kaget Seunghyun.

"Ahra? Apa kau berniat membalas dendam pada mereka atas kejadian seminggu yang lalu, _eoh_?" hardik Seunghyun yangt tak tau kemana jalan pikiran _yeoja_ yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya itu.

"A-Aku... Ti-Tida-kk..." Ahra hanya bisa menggantung ucapannya karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada mereka.

"Aku akan merawat bayi yang kau lahirkan. Bayi perempuan yang tak lain adalah darah dagingku. Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari kepolisian. Karena beberapa minggu saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini kau akan di tahan. Anak itu akan kuberi nama Choi Hyunra. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekatinya." putus Seunghyun yang melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari tempat yang membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

"Akan ku pastikan kau membusuk di penjara." desis Yoochun.

"Kau benar-benar _yeoja_ gila Go Ahra." Ejek Yunho. Merreka merninggalkan Ahra yang pucat pasi dan hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Kata-kata Seunghyun dan Yoochun terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Seolah-olah menghantui pikirannya.

.

.

Kyurei yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter baru hanya bisa menurut. Kyurei yang saat ini menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan tak ada senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Namun...

"_Annyeong_ Kyurei-_ah_. Naneun Kim jaejoong _imnida_." Sapa dokter itu "_Yah_! Kenapa kau diam saja,_eoh_?" kata dokter tampan sekaligus cantik itu. "Tidak mau berbicara, _eoh_?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Uisa_?" panggil Kyurei pelan.

"Aku kira kau tidak mau berbicara. _Ne_, _waeyo_? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kata Jaejoong lembut.

"Apa aku bisa melihat lagi?" lirih Kyurei.

"Tentu saja. Kau percaya dengan keajaiban?"

"Eumbh." angguk Kyurei.

"Setiap manusia yang m\empercayai dan selalu tersenyum meskipun sedih. Selalu berjuang untuk bertahan. Tak peduli bagaimanapun sulit dan sakitnya yang dirasakan. Keajaiban itu akan muncul. Dan kau akan melihat dunia lagi. Apa kau percaya?"

"_Ne_. Aku percaya." Senyum Kyurei tulus.

J_ja_. Bisakah kau panggil aku _Oppa_?" pinta Jaejoong.

"_O... Oppa_?"

"_Ne_... Karena kau seperti adik kecil untukku."

"Oke." angguk Kyurei tak lupa senyum menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

.

.

Selama Jaejoong memeriksa Kyurei beberapa hari ini, dia dan Yunho tak pernah sekalipun bertemu. Seolah-olah dunia mempermainkan mereka. Namun mau apa dikata jika saat ini mereka dipertemukan kembali di dalam kamar rawat Kyurei. Semua yang berada di sana hanya bisa mematung. Tak ada yang mampu membuka suaranya. Hanya satu orang yang tidak tahu dengan suasana yang terjadi di depannya. Ya. Hanya Kyurei yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jae _Oppa_. _Waeyo_?" bingung Kyurei.

"Ahh. _Aniya_. Aku akan memeriksamu. Tunggu _ne_?" jawab Jaejoong lembut seraya memeriksa keadaan Kyurei tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang di belakangnya dengan tatapan bingung yang arah matanya menatap dirinya.

"_Jja_ selesai. _Uri_ Kyurei sudah semakin membaik, _eoh_?' senyum Jaejoong.

"_Jinjjayo_?' tanya Kyurei antusias.

"_Ne_." Kata Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Kyurei.

"Hmm."

"_Oppa_ harus menepati janjinya padaku."

"Kau mengingatnya, _eoh_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eumbbh." angguk Kyurei.

"_Arra_. Besok aku akan menepatinya. Sekarang Kyurei istirahat dulu _ne_?"

"_Ne_." Jawab Kyurei.

Tak lama Jaejoong meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyurei, Yunho dan yang lainnya pun mengikutinya.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Changmin yang sukses membuat Jaejoong berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Changmin. Changmin yang melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya menatap dirinya, langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Apa kabarmu Minnie-_ah_?' tanya Jaejoong sembari mengusap punggung namdongsaeng kesayangannya.

"_Bogoshipo_." kata Changmin.

"_Nado_ _bogoshippo_." Balas Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_ kapan kau datang?" tanya Yoochun bingung yang melihat Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul.

"Dua minggu yang lalu." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu? Apa kau dokter khusus yang menangani adikku?"

"Kyurei adikmu?" bingung Jaejoong.

"_Ne_. Dia adikku _Hyung_." Jawab Yoochun.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat berjalan menemuiku di _Mirotic_ _Bar_." Jelas Yoochun.

"Siapa yang menabraknya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau tahu _yeoja_ yang mengirimimu foto 6 bulan yang lalu. _Yeoja_ itulah yang menabrak Kyurei." timpal Junsu.

"_Yeojachingu_mu, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia tak habis pikir _yeoja_ yang dulu merusak hubungannya dengan Yunho adalah _yeoja_ yang membuart Kyurei buta.

"_M... Mwo_? Dia bukan _yeojachingu_ku, Jae." Jelas Yunho.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di kantin rumah sakit. _Kajja_!" ajak Yoochun.

.

.

Mereka duduk berlima di sebuah meja di pojok kantin t5ak lupa tersedia minuman dan makanan ringan di depan mereka. Yoochun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi 6 bulan yang lalu. Sebuah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Yoochun juga mengatakan bahwa Yunho selalu mencari keberadaannya namun tidak pernah mendapatkan hasil sama sekali.

"Jadi. Selama ini kau berada dimana _Hyung_?" tanya Junsu.

"Tokyo. Dan Yunho-_yah_, bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?' kesal Jaejoong. Jaejoog hanya menatap iritasi tatapan Yunho yang seolah ingin mengikatnya dan tak melepaskannya.

"_Mian_... _Mianhae_ _Boo_." kata Yunho.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Yun! Aku bukan _namjachingu_mu lagi." kata Jaejoong dengan nada datar.

"Tapi... Semua hanya salah paham _Boo_. Kau harus mengerti _Boo_." kekeh Yunho agar Jaejoong mau mengerti.

"Kau tahu Yunho-_ya_!? Kesalahpahaman itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau bisa menjaga dirimu. Kesalahpahaman itu tidak akan pernah terjadi jika kau tidak dekat dengannya. Aku pun tahu, 6 bulan yang lalu saat aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai dokter, kau selau pergi bersama dengan dia. Apa kau tidak ingat Yunho-_yah_?"

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oppa? Ayo kita makan di sana." Ajak Ahra._

"_Arraseo. Kajja!" Yunho menarik tangan Ahra dan memasuki sebuah cafe._

"_Makanan di sini sangat enak Oppa. Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi ne?" kata Ahra dengan mata yang berbinar-binar._

"_Ne." Yunho mengusap helaian rambut Ahra deengan tatapan lembut._

"_Gomawo Oppa." Ahra tiba-tiba mencium pipi Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa diam dan kemudian tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari, diluar cafe terlihat namja cantik yang melihat mereka. Namun namja cantik itu hanya mampu menyingkirkan semua pikiran negatif yang mengelilingi otaknya._

"_Kau tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku kan, Yunho-yah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang amat lirih yang kemungkinan hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Namja cantik itupun memegang dadanya yang tersa nyeri tak terasa setetes air mata meluncur bebas di pipinya._

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

"Apa kau ingat, Yunho-_yah_?" tanya Jaejoong sarkartis.

"I-Itu..." Yunho tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong pernah mempergokinya berjalan berdua dengan Ahra. Mungkin benar kata pepatah 'Nasi sudah menjadi bubur'.

"Kurasa kau masih mengingatnya. Aku harus pergi. Permisi." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung di tempat duduknya.

"_Hyung_? Benarkah yang dikatakan Jae _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin penasran.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir denganmu _Hyung_." Junsu hanya mampu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Ini adalah urusan mereka. Biar mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikannya." Yoochun menengahi mereka agar suasana diantara mereka tidak terlalu tegang.

"_Mianhae Boo. Jeongmal mianhae_. Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuatmu kembali padaku, _Boo_? Apa sedalam itu luka yang kau alami?" batin Yunho dengan mata yang menerawang jauh. Tak luput tatapan matanya yang penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

.

.

Kyurei menunggu dengan tenang di kamar rawat inapnya. _Yeah_... Hari ini adalah hari dimana Jaejoong akan menepati janjinya. Sebuah janji untuk piknik berdua di sekitar taman Rumah Sakit. Tak lama, pintu kamar Kyurei terbuka dan nampaklah sosok _namja_ tampan sekaligus cantik yang tengah ditunggu Kyurei sedari tadi.

"Sudah lama menungguku, _eoh_...?" tanya Jaejoong yang mendekati ranjang Kyurei.

"Eumbh..." angguk Kyurei mantap tak lupa senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"_Kajja_! Kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Jaejoong yang mengangkat Kyurei dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda yang tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya saat ini.

Disinilah mereka, disebuah taman rumah sakit yang tidak pernah dijamah oleh orang-orang. Taman yang sepi namun tentram. Banyak pohon yang berdiri kokoh di sekitar taman. Ada pula beberapa ekor burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon sraya berkicau merdu. Matahari pun menyingsing dengan hangatnya. Awan-awan putih menggumpal sedikit mentupi sang surya namun tetap membuat semuanya tampak indah. Tak peduli meski Kyurei tak mampu melihat, tapi dia masih mampu merasakan semuanya. Piknik yang terjadi terasa menyenagkan banyak canda tawa yang melintas.

"Kyurei-_ah_. _Gomawo_. Saat aku merasakan sakit saat bertemu dengannya lagi, kau selalu berada disisiku. Meskipun kau tak bisa melihatku, aku sudah cukup senang melihat senyum dan tawamu. Karena hal itu mampu mengobati luka hatiku." batin Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar mengacak rambut hitam Kyurei.

"_Ya_! _Oppa_! Kenapa kau mengacak rambutku? Ish menyebalkan." Sungut Kyurei yang kesal rambut berantakan.

"Hahaha... Kau marah _eoh_?"

"Ani."

"Jika kau sepertti ini, aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu keluar lagi." Ancam Jaejoong dengan menyembunyikan tawanya guna menjahili Kyurei.

"_Mwo_? _Andwe_..." kaget Kyurei saat mendengarkan ancaman itu.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak akan marah pada _Oppa_." Jawab Kyurei mantap yang mampu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum simpul.

Tak terasa hari sudah senja. Jaejoong dan Kyurei kembali masuk ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kyurei, Jaejoong keluar dan melangkahkan namun seseorang yang tak ingin ditemui ternyata sudah berada di depannya.

"Jae-_ah_...?" panggil Yunho lembut.

"_Waeyo_?" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Bisakah kita bicara...?" tanya Yunho ragu. Namun sebelum Jaejoong menjawab, suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Yunho oppa." Panggil yeoja yang memakai baju pasien.

"Apa maumu Go Ahra-_ssi_?" desis Yunho. Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong berpikir yang macam-macam karena kedatangan Ahra.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi. Kalian selesaikan maslah kalian dulu." kata Jaejoong yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra.

"Tunggu Jaejoong-_ssi_." sergah Ahra.

"_Wae_?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ahra.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada kalian, terutama terhadapmu Jaejoong-_ssi_. Aku tahu. Aku _yeoja_ jahat yang mencoba memisahkanmu dengan Yunho _Oppa_. Tapi saat ini aku sadra bahwa apa yang aku lakukan dulu sangat salah. Memang benar aku mencintai Yunho _Oppa_ bahkan aku sangat mencintainya dan ingin menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya agar dia bisa menjadi ayah dari anak yang aku kandung saat itu. Tapi berapa kalipun aku berusaha, Yunho _Oppa_ hanya menganggapku teman bahkan adiknya. Karena aku yang telah terobsesi dengan Yunho _Oppa_, akhirnya aku menjebaknya dan mengirim foto itu padamu dan membuat hubungan kalian hancur. _Mianhae_. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_." jelas Ahra.

PLAKK

"Itu balasan kecil karena kau menjadi duri dalam hubunganku dengan Yunho dulu." Jaejoong menampar Ahra hingga _yeoja_ itu meringis kesakitan. Tak pelak, Yunho yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong hanya mampu membatu melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Tapi, Yunho _Oppa_ sangat mencintaimu. Bakan beberapa bulan terakhir dia dan teman-temannya mencari keberadaanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jaejoong meningglakan Ahra dan Yunho yang membatu di tempatnya.

"_Oppa_... _Mianhae_." Lirih Ahra.

"_Gwaenchan_. _Gomawo_ sudah mau menjelaskan semunya pada _nae_ _Boo_jae." Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan Ahra yang menyesali semua perbuataanya. Seperti kata pepatah 'Penyesalan selau tanda terlambat'.

.

.

Hari demi hari Yunho mencoba mendekati Jaejoong. Mencoba mengambil hati _namja_ cantik itu. Mencoba membuat _namja_ cantik itu berpaling dan mencintainya lagi. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Rasa sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan tak mampu Yunho sembuhkan karena luka yang telah ia torehkan sudah terlalu dalam.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Jung Yunho-_ssi_?" kesal Jaejoong yang sedari tadi Yunho selalu mengikutinya kemanapun.

"Jae-_ah_... Tak bisakah kau memaafkanku?" pinta Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Jaejoong penuh penekanan dan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

"Aku akan melakuakn apapun agar kau memaafkanku, _Boo_. Tak peduli nyawa taruhannya." batin Yunho yang menatap kepergian Jaejoong.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu. Ahra telah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka dan menjalani hukumannya di balik jeruji. Meskipun begitu, Ahra tetap bisa melihat putrinya walau 2 bulan sekali Seunghyun menjenguknya. Hubungan mereka kian hari kian membaik. Hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong tetap sama tak ada yang berubah.

Mr. Park dan Mrs. Park kembali ke Seoul namun tidak menemukan pendonor kornea mata yang cocok untuk Kyurei. Jaejoong yang mengetahui hal itu, merasakan sesak yang menjerat dadanya. Setetes air mata meluncur bebas di kedua pipinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, sepasang mata musang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang saju dari kejauhan tempat Jaejoong duduk.

"Jae-_ah_... Apa _yeoja_ itu begitu berarti untukmu?" gumam Yunho yang hanya mampu didengar olehnya sendiri. "Jika dengan dia kau bahagia dan mampu memaafkanku aku akan merelakanmu. Dan aku akan memberi sedikit keajaiban padanya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yunho pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

.

.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi seolah dirinya ingin menyatu dengan angin dan bebas menari di langit tanpa rasa sesak yang menyiksa. Yunho melaju kencang dan menabrak pembatasan jalan dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini untukmu Jaejoong-_ah. Sarangahe. Jeongmal saranghaeyo_." Lirih Yunho sebelum matanya tertutup.

.

.

Seoul Hospital sangat ramai. Para dokter segera membawa tubuh seorang _namja_ ke ruang UGD guna menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"_Uisa_..." _namja_ itu tersadar dan mencoba berbicara pada salah satu dokter.

"Berhentilah berbicara kami akan segera mengoperasimu." Jawab _uisangnim_ itu.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika aku tidak selamatkan tolong berikan koernea mataku pada _yeoja_ yang bernama Park Kyurei." Kata _namja_ itu yang tak lain Jung Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang _uisa_ yang nampak bingung mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yunho.

"Tolong donorkan korneaku padanya." Mata Yunho tertutup sedikit demi sedikit. "_Saranghae_ Boojae." Gumam Yunho yang setelah itu napasnya terhenti seketika. Detak jantung Yunho telah berhenti. Dokter berusaha menyelamatkannya namun Tuhan berkehendak lain.

.

.

Sesuai permintaan Yunho, kornea mata miliknya didonorkan. Keluarga Park yang mengetahui hal itu tanpa tahu sapa orangnya, sangat bersyukur. Operasi telah dilakukan. Selang berapa jam, operasi yang dijalani oleh Kyurei telah selesai dan berjalan lancar. Ternyata kornea mata milik Yunho sangat cocok untuk Kyurei. Kyurei pun segera dipindahkan ke ruangan steril. Tak lupa dokter yang menanganni Yunho sekaligus Kyurei, menemukan sebuah surat yang ditulis Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Dokteer itu segera menemui Jaejoong dan menyerahkan surat itu. Jaejoong yang bingung segera membuka surat itu.

.

_Hey..._

_Nae Boojae.._

_Apa kau akan bahagia jika aku tidak ada disisimu?_

_Maianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae..._

_Aku telah melukai hatimu.._

_Tapi bisakah kau memaafkanku sekarang?_

_Aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi karena aku tidak ada dunia ini lagi..._

_Tapi aku masih bisa melihatmu dengan mataku..._

_Karena mataku ada padanya..._

_Yeoja yang diam-diam memberi warna tersenderi bagi hidupmu..._

_Benarkan?_

_Maafkan semua kesalahanku..._

_Tapi kau perlu mengingat satu hal bahwa Jung Yunho hanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong seorang..._

_Saranghae nae Boojae..._

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**.**_

"_Hyung_... Apa yang terjadi?" bingung Yoochun yang tiba-tiba melihat Jaejoong menangis dengan hebat.

"Yunho... Yunho-_yah_... Jung Yunho _pabo_!" erang Jaejoong.

"_Waeyo_? Ada apa dengan Yunho _Hyung_?" tanya Yoochun.

"Yunho yang telah mendonorkan kornea matanya untuk Kyurei." Semua syok mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Keluarga Park dan lainnya hanya mampu memandang gundukan tanah yang terdapat sebuah nisan bernama Jung Yunho dengan tatapan sayu dan kesedihan mendalam.

"Yunho-_yah_... Aku akan menjaga pemberianmu... Aku akan menjaga matamu... _Gomawo_ Yunho-_yah_..." batin Jaejoong dengan menatap langit biru diatas langit.

.

.

Dua minggu telah terlewati sejak kepergian Yunho dari sisi mereka. Saat ini, semua orang menanti dengan perasaan gelisah bercampur takut dan membaur menjadi satu. Saat ini waktu dimana perban yang melilit mata Kyurei segera dibuka. Kyurei mencoba membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit karena terasa sangat perih saat cahaya menerobos masuk ke pupil mata.

"Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas?" tanya Jaejoong. Semua orang menunggu dengan cemas.

"Buram." jawab Kyurei.

"Buka matamu pelan-pelan." pinta Jaejoong.

"Emm. _Oppa_... _Jaejoong Oppa_?' tanya Kyurei.

"_Ne... Naneun_ Kim Jaejoong _imnida_..." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum mengembang dan tak lupa memeluk _yeoja_ di depanya. "Benar. Ini adalah matamu Yunho-_yah_. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan mata yang sama sepertimu saat menatapku. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberi keajaiban padanya. Dan sampai saat aku masih mencintaimu walu rasa itu hanya secuil yang tetap melekat di hatiku." batin Jaejoong.

.

.

Hidup tak selamanya _happy ending_ untuk semua orang bahkan untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Karena hidup selalu ada rasa bahagia dan sakit bersamaan. Karena itulah hidup.

.

.

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mian kalau kurang memuaskan.._

_Soalnya aku siap-siap pulang ke Surabaya hari ini.._

_Terima kasih yang udah ngikuti FFku meskipun Gaje bin Aneh.._

_Gomawo.._

_#bow_


End file.
